


Mornings At The Survey Corps Office

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hange is a sweetheart honestly, Having way too many Levi feels, The couch again - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: A sort of a continuation of "Shangri-La" but there's no need to read that first.Levi and OC just relaxing a bit and cuddling. Lots of angry Levi and giggles :).





	Mornings At The Survey Corps Office

_「ねぇ_ _baby_ _この世界は汚れて見えるけど_

 _でもね_ _baby_ _愛すことは怖い事じゃないよ」_

_UVERworld - Ø choir_

The sun was shining through the curtains that were covering the large opened windows of the office. It was a hot morning of Summer. The curtains were floating on the rhythm of the wind and fresh air that was coming in. Inside the small room, there were two people sleeping peacefully on the narrow sofa right next to the coffee table. They were hugging each other, and she had her face nuzzled in the crook of his neck, while he had engulfed her in a protective embrace. Levi’s usual stern face was replaced by a peaceful expression with his eyes closed.

He was holding her dearly against his broad chest as her long legs got tangled with his muscular ones. She had her face nuzzled right next to where she could hear his heartbeat.

Levi’s body suddenly decided to adjust on the couch, making him reconnect to the world and furrow his brows. He opened his eyes and tried adjusting them to the light that was protruding from outside by blinking several times. He then noticed he was holding someone. He looked down to see her curled up against his chest as her hands and legs were wrapped around his body. He let out a small sigh of content before gently tightening his grip around her waist. His hands traveled up to her hair where he began to gently comb his fingers through it.

That motion made her stir a little as she tried opening her eyes. She slowly gained consciousness back and opened her eyes. She sighed as she stretched herself. Her eyes met Levi’s stoic ones as she smiled weakly at him.

“Good morning, Levi.” She mumbled in her raspy voice earning a scoff from the corporal.

“Morning.” He replied in his usual monotone voice.

She snuggled closer to him as he used his arm wrapped around her to pull her closer to his body as they adjusted their position on the couch. Levi groaned as he felt uncomfortable on the narrow couch, but he would not lose the grip on her.

He looked down at her and leaned his head in to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. She didn’t expect this from Levi, but she tried to respond as quickly as possible and placed her hands on his chest. She moaned into the kiss as his hand gently explored her back with his long fingers.

They pulled away and looked at each other. Her pupils were diluted while he seemed to have the same stoic eyes as before.

“Levi.” she whispered cupping his face in her palms. He replied by pulling her in another kiss. He gently shifted her on the couch so she could sit under him while he was towering her. Levi leaned in and embraced her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck taking in her scent. They were still wearing their uniforms from the other day.

“I want to wake up like this every day.” She murmured as she played in his hair.

“I have a better idea.” Levi scoffed and leaned in to bite the skin around her neck softly. She blushed and gasped at the sudden attack. He moved his head up and gave a lick to her ear before biting the spot. She moaned as her ears turned red and her eyes went wide in surprise.

Levi let out a short chuckle before beginning to place soft and quick kisses along her neck.

A loud knock on the door made both flinch. They quickly adjusted themselves on the couch before the person opened the door.

“Good morning! Oh, shorty, someone woke on the other side of the bed. Why do you look so angry?” Hange said as she entered the room and noticed Levi’s angry face.

“Do you have a problem, shitty glasses?” Levi replied in an annoyed tone as he let his head lean on his hand that was rested on the handle of the couch.

Hange ignored Levi’s grumpy face and turned her attention to her. She was trying to get rid of the blush on her cheeks.

She handed her some documents. Hange started talking about her experiments and the files she had brought for her to read and matters got serious quickly. She got up from the couch and went to her desk to search for some papers on her desk. Levi watched her struggling to find what she was looking for.

Annoyed, he got up and scanned the desk before using one hand to grab a paper from the top of the stack. Levi scoffed and placed that document in front of her on the table. She blushed as she remembered that last night, they had spent time cleaning before the cuddling and the confessions had started.

She coughed to make the redness on her face fade away and gave the document to Hange, focusing on the work.

“Alright then, now that we had settled that I will let you lover birds continue your fun.” Hange giggled heading to the door.

Both Levi’s and her eyes widened in shock.

“Hange! What are you talking about?” she said as her face went red.

“I’m a bit hurt that you hid this from me. But earlier in the morning, I went to greet you and when I opened the door, I saw you two cuddled against each other on the couch.” Hange recalled making her turn a darker shade of red.

“Yet you still decided to come in.” Levi said getting annoyed more. He tried pushing Hange out of the door as she was giggling while remembering Levi’s sleeping face. He closed the door behind him and sighed. He turned to look at her, who was sitting in the middle of the room flushed and embarrassed.

Levi let out a final sigh before walking towards her. He pulled her in a gentle embrace as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her head landed on his shoulder and she hugged him back.

“You don’t need to worry. Hange might be an idiot, but she’s not that stupid.” Levi said trying to run his fingers through her hair in a comforting manner. She closed her eyes taking in his scent and relaxing in his embrace.

“It’s not that I’m embarrassed by our relationship. But what if she came in when we were doing something else?” she mumbled making Levi turned his head at her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and made her stare into his eyes. Without hesitating, Levi kissed her lips. He licked the bottom of her lip and slid his tongue inside making her moan. His hands began moving on her back as he was feeling the hard material of her uniform.

He broke the kiss and started placing soft kisses from the corner of her mouth and down to her neck. When he reached the sensitive spot, he gave it a gentle yet firm bite, making her moan in pleasure.

“Levi!” she moaned, and he gripped her waist in response.

The corporal was satisfied with the sounds he made her produce and went up to kiss her swollen lips one more time. He rested his forehead against hers as he was still holding her waist.

She couldn’t say anything just stared into his stoic eyes. Levi seemed to have softened his gaze as he placed the back of his hand on her cheek.

“Let’s go to bed.” He suggested.

She looked at him in surprise before remembering it was still daylight and there was more work to be done.

“We need to go to work, though. We still have paperwork to do.” She trailed off trying to remove herself from his embrace.

“Tch, brat, this is the day off. Hange probably came in to make fun of us, that shitty glasses. Let’s go, you need to rest from overworking.” Levi replied and grabbed her by the hand trying to lead her outside of the office and towards his room.

She tried to protest but Levi started lecturing her on how overwork is not good. Her cheeks were red as she was holding Levi’s hand. She giggled as she gripped his hand tighter.

She leaned in and hugged him from behind resting her head on his broad back.

Levi stopped and turned his head to the side.

“We can continue this in bed, brat. Follow me.” He said taking her hand and walking outside.


End file.
